Bonnie's Training Days
by MichaelCross
Summary: Bonnie Rockwaller thinks about one of the most important days of her life. Part of the KP/SH series. Has language and violence.


Bonnie's Training Days

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Late at night in Middleton, Colorado, Bonnie Rockwaller is sitting in the living room of the house that her family lives in. Hirotaka had already turned in for the night after checking on their twins. The brassy and tanned brunette is smiling as she turns the pages of the photo album in her lap.

"So many memories. Kim and Ron together at Prom, their wedding and their children. Our wedding and our twins being born. Oh, Tara and Felix with little Norman. He looks so much like his Daddy, it's funny. Just like the boys look like Ron and little Ronnie looks like Hirotaka some. There are so many memories. Ah, here's what I'm looking for. One of the turning and finest points in my life." Her smile soon becomes one of justifiable pride as she recognizes the picture.

For the picture is of the day when Bonnie Rockwaller officially became War Bird.

_(Flashback)_

_It was two weeks after Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable returned from their action at Yamanouchi. The two had reestablished their partnership three months after Ron became Street Hawk. _

_Bonnie was in Command Center, looking over the newly-named War Bird helicopter. It hadn't been used since that day Ron took on the bank robbers and learned of a new assignment. Along with losing a friend from Japan. _

"_Life is so precious. Yet, people don't seem to give a damn at times. If only there was a way you could be used more often and not just to fly Street Hawk around town." Bonnie's eyes then bulged as she had an idea. _

"_Since Kim and I worked somewhat well together while stuck to each other, I could provide air support for Ron should he need it. It'd certainly be a trip, being a pilot of this violent beauty. I'll have to ask Norman about it, though." _

"_Ask me about what, Bonnie?" Norman Tuttle had seen her and walked over to where she was standing. _

"_Norman, how hard would it be for me to be a pilot for War Bird?" _

"_Not very, actually. Thinking about it?" _

"_Oh, yeah. Since Sand Hawk is not really meant for street use just yet, and Street Hawk is all-terrain, someone has to be sure Ron's covered. Even if he is wearing an armored-racing suit." _

_Norman grinned at Bonnie and nodded, saying, "It had to happen sooner or later. I can tell, just by looking at you. You have got the crime-fighting bug, Bonnie." _

"_I'm that obvious?" _

"_Yeah, you sure are. I recall the night of Ron's shakedown run. You had a wistful look on your face, like you were wondering what it would be like to be out in the field." _

"_I guess. I did go out into the field with Kim once. Not like I had a choice in the matter, as I was stuck with her. While Ron was stuck with Mr. Barkin." _

"_Do you mean literally or figuratively?" _

"_Literally. Let me tell you, it was freaky and fun at the same time. It was for me at least. I don't know if Ron enjoyed it, poor guy." Bonnie shrugged and asked, "Didn't you feel the same way when Jesse Mach was your test pilot?" _

_Norman chuckled and replied, "The only times I went out into the field was to help Jesse with a lunatic plan to get fingerprints off of a corpse when he was convinced a mercenary didn't die in a kitchen fire, helping an old friend of mine get away from a psychopath and, well, I'm sure you know about when Jesse died. I'll have to ask you about your 'bonding' experience with Kim later on." _

_At Bonnie's nod and giggle at the pun, he went on. "Besides, I'm not really suited for field work. I'm more like the wizard behind the keyboarded curtain, if you get my drift." _

_Bonnie nodded and laughed, still eying the helicopter. "Yeah, you got a point, Norman."_

"_Besides, Jesse had the right stuff when it came to Street Hawk. Now, Ron has it, as does Kim when it comes to Sand Hawk. Now that you've shown an interest in it, it's only appropriate to see what you've got, Bonnie. Let's go flying." _

_At that, Bonnie nodded and entered the helicopter's right side while Norman opened the roof access. As the access panels opened, Norman got into the co-pilot's seat and showed the ignition controls to Bonnie. Following his instructions, Bonnie pressed in the buttons, starting the twin Lycoming turbine power-plants within the fuselage of the heavily-modified Bell 222B. As the rotors began rotating, Norman signaled for Bonnie to put on a headset as he did so. Once she did, he briefed Bonnie about the controls._

"_At your left hand is the collective pitch control. It controls your rotary speed. At your feet are the pedals that control the rear rotor. Essentially, it's a rudder to help the pilot maintain positive flight control. With me so far?" _

"_So far, so good, Norman." _

"_Okay, since this is only flight training, I'm shutting off the weapon systems on the belly. The day after tomorrow, we'll be doing tactical combat skills, using the weapons on board." _

_At that, Norman deactivated the firing controls for the 20mm electric cannons on the belly of the helicopter. "Okay, now, gently put pressure on the pedals and ease the collective up." _

_Grinning nervously and excitedly, Bonnie did so. "Keep control over the rush you're undoubtedly feeling. Plenty of time to celebrate upon our return here. Now, take hold of the joystick and maintain a hold on it. Just hold it, don't move in any direction until we clear the roof." _

"_You got it, Norman. Wow, this feels easy. Must be state-of-the-art in here." _

"_It does have auto-pilot so the pilot can rest. Undoubtedly, Senior Senior Junior had it put on, since he is something of a lazy lout." _

"_Yeah, no joke about that. Kim had told me about all he had wanted in life, and that was to be a pop sensation. Problem was, she even heard him singing when the Warden of the Prison brought the recording of his concert to her. Need I go on? Coming up to roof level and going through the roof." That had Norman laughing as the helo cleared the roof access. _

"_Just how bad was he?" _

"_If you had ever heard a cat strangling a canary, you would find that SSJ sounds like a cat being strangled by a canary." _

"_Ouch. Okay, point the joystick forward and let's head for downtown, Bonnie." _

"_Roger that." _

_At that, Bonnie initiated her very first flight. Surprisingly enough, she went through the whole thing like she had done it before. Thirty minutes later, the helicopter touched back down inside Command Center, with a very ecstatic Bonnie at the stick. _

"_Norman, that was totally wild! Absolutely unreal!" _

_Norman chuckled as he looked over at Bonnie and asked, "Have you ever flown before? You handled the stick like a pro." _

"_No. Never done it before. Seriously, I haven't." As they got out of the helicopter, Bonnie went on to add, "The only thing that came close was the Driver's Ed car and flight simulation games. That would have to have been my first actual flight." _

"_Where did you find time to play flight simulation games?" _

"_Ron's house. He has an impressive collection of games, considering a lot of them deal with zombies. However, he does have a nice set of flight simulation and racing games." _

"_Ah, that explains a few things. So, what do you think?" _

"_I'm in. What all needs to be done?" _

"_Well, you use tomorrow to rest up, as the adrenal rush should wear off by tomorrow morning. After all, it wouldn't do for you to overdo it. The day after tomorrow, we'll go to a quarry just outside of town and shoot some trees just past it. But first, I should show you the helmet you'll be wearing. Now, needless to say, it'll give you helmet hair, but it's very crucial for it to be worn whenever the helo is in use." _

"_Really, how so?" _

"_Have a seat and I'll show you." When Bonnie had seated in a chair beside the helicopter, Norman began. "This is the heart of the helo's avionics. Go ahead and put it on." _

"_Okay. Here goes." Once Bonnie had the helmet on, she put the visor down and started looking around. With her head's movements, the turning mechanism for the gatling guns turned them._

"_How does it feel?" _

_Her voice distorted, she replied, "Perfect fit. What's this RR in the upper left hand corner of the visor about?" _

"_That's essentially the ammunition count, it lets you know how many rounds you have remaining. The visor also has a monocular targeting system. It allows you to target any enemy you come across. It even enhances the image to ensure against collateral damage. Anytime you turn your head, it superimposes the gun cues onto the target. As a result, the guns will follow in that direction, as you can very well see and hear. Also, anything you see is transmitted via microwaves here to Command Center and recorded onto hard disk." He then looked over at War Bird and saw the gatling guns trained on the kitchen area. "Do you mind? I'm not that bad a cook." _

_Bonnie raised the visor, smiling her barracuda smile, and said, "Sorry. However, I think it'll be best we leave the cooking to Ron. He's an excellent cook. You haven't lived until you have tried one of his dishes." _

_Norman grinned and said, "Now you're talking. Now, while you're out in the field, there will be times that you'll be outside of the helo. You might want to think about using a handgun for field use only." _

_Bonnie blushed and said, "Actually, lately I've been fascinated by classic firearms. Even though my Mother can't stand guns, I feel that people should be able to protect themselves. Ron has a Glock 9mm, Kim has a Beretta 9mm. Any classic 9s out there?" _

_Norman shook his head no and replied, "Afraid not. Aside from the German Luger, not a whole lot out there. However, the Armed Forces 9mm was preceded by the .45 ACP. It has more stopping power than the 9mm does, however the size of the rounds prohibits more than seven rounds per magazine." _

_Bonnie, her interest peaked, said, "Well, I never cared much for 9mm, as I was only curious. I'll go with the .45 ACP. Got any?" _

"_Yeah, one equipped with a compensator at the end of the barrel. It'd be best to leave it on there, as it does have a recoil that'll knock you flat on your butt if it didn't have one." Bonnie laughed in agreement as she pulled the helmet off. _

"_Yeah, seeing as I've never fired a gun before, it just might do that. Ugh, you're right. Helmet hair. Oh well, I'll just ruffle it with my fingers so it'll look like I haven't been wearing a helmet. Ah, there we go."  
_

_Norman chuckled as he went into the compound's armory and came back out with a box of ammunition and a shoulder holster. Within the holster was a compensated Colt 1911 .45 ACP. "Here, Bonnie. This piece is a single-action, meaning the hammer would have to be back in order for the weapon to fire. Try it on and see how it feels." _

"_Okay. Here goes." At that, Bonnie slipped the holster onto her left shoulder and secured the retaining strap to her belt. "Well, it's not a bad fit. Doesn't feel too heavy. Shall I do some target practice with it, just to see if I'm a natural like Ron is?" _

"_Oh definitely. Shall we?" _

"_We shall." At that, Bonnie and Norman went over to the target wall, put on their hearing and eye protection and Bonnie loaded the magazines. _

_When she was done, Norman nodded and said, "Fire when ready, Bonnie." _

_As Bonnie blasted away, the chest area of the target developed massive holes in it. Holes the size of quarters, given that the ammunition is hollow-point type. When she was done, she put the .45 back into the holster and whistled, highly impressed. _

"_Damn, you're an NBK, Bonnie." _

"_NBK?" _

"_Natural Born Killer. However, you should avoid that if possible. With Kim and Ron, they had no choice but to blow away Monkey Fist and DNAmy. After all, if they had exposed Kim and Ron, it would have put them and their families at risk, along with project security." _

"_Yeah. If I had been there, I would have done the same thing. Nobody endangers those I care about and gets away with it. Even though my sisters still treat me like crap, they're still family." _

_Norman nodded at that and checked his watch. "Holy smokes, look at the time, Bonnie!" Bonnie checked her watch and her jaw dropped. _

"_Damn, I've got to get to the Hospital for Candy Striper duty." Bonnie stripped off the shoulder holster, saying, "I'll see you the day after tomorrow, Norman. Please, don't tell Ron or Kim about this. I want it to be a surprise." Norman nodded and grinned, knowing that they liked surprises. Even if this one would be a tad much. _

_As Bonnie left Command Center in her sports car, she pondered what she would look like wearing a suit like Ron's. She finished her pondering as she got into the Hospital's parking lot and checked her watch. _

"_Ten minutes to spare. Sweet." As she left her car, she saw a group of Candy Stripers standing outside, holding signs upward. "Hey guys, what's going on?" _

"_Street Hawk's helicopter was just above Middleton a while ago, Bonnie! We're out here in case he flies overhead." At that, the Candy Striper that had just spoken showed Bonnie the sign she had made. _

_'Street Hawk, Marry Me!' _

_Bonnie could only shrug as she went inside, barely managing to hold in her snickers. 'If they only knew who was flying today. It's a good thing Kim and Ron aren't here right now. Otherwise Kim would fly off the handle with sheer jealousy. While in her armored suit, no less.' _

_The rest of the day went smoothly for Bonnie, if not slightly silly, from seeing the Candy Stripers run back into the Hospital to get out of the rain thirty minutes after her arrival. Needless to say, they all looked like drowned rats. At the end of her shift, she walked along the Pediatric Wing. She looked inside a room and saw two children playing together. As she watched them, she sighed wistfully._

_'Those two are so much like Kim and Ron when they were little. Why did I have to be so rotten to them? Oh well. I'm making up for lost time and it feels great!' One of the children, a little Caucasian boy, turned around and saw her. _

"_Hi." _

"_Hi, little one. How are you feeling?" _

"_I'm feeling okay now. How about you?" _

"_I'm feeling great. I've got good friends and a whole new attitude. I guess you might say I was 'sick' for a time." _

"_Is that why you're here? To keep from getting sick again?" _

"_That's one way of putting it, yeah." _

"_Can you tell us about your day, please?" The little boy turned his wide eyes toward her, looking like a sad little puppy. _

"_Oh no. Not that! Okay, okay!" Bonnie giggled and smiled before saying, "I got to fly a helicopter today. It was a lot of fun." _

"_Wow. Was it a Police helicopter?" _

"_No, a private one. Very nice." _

"_Will you be doing it more often?" _

"_Oh yeah. It's just like a piece of chocolate. Once you've tasted it, you're hooked." Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her._

"_Oh, Miss Rockwaller. I see you've made a new friend. This is Johnny Monroe. Johnny's going to be discharged today, as his parents are here to pick him up." _

"_That's great, Dr. Smythe. I guess it's a good thing he's better now." _

"_Oh yeah. A tonsil operation on a little boy just gives one a rush." At Johnny's giggle, Bonnie snorted and laughed. _

_Johnny then asked, "Is it like chocolate? The rush?" _

"_Yes! Another fine example, Johnny. Thank you, Dr. Smythe." _

"_My pleasure, Miss Rockwaller. Well, it's time for you to go home. Why don't you go ahead and sign out? In the meantime, I gotta check over Johnny one more time before he's discharged and brief him a little bit." _

"_Sure thing, Doctor. Take care, Johnny. Who knows? You might get to fly a helo when you get older." _

"_Wow!" Bonnie giggled as she left the room and was feeling great over the incredible day she had when she came across a disturbing scene. A pair of parents, sobbing in the hallway. _

"_Are you all right? Do you wish to speak to someone? Any way I can help?" _

_The Father looked up and replied, "Unless you can find a new heart for our son, I'm afraid not. Dr. Smythe told us that Johnny has a heart murmur and needs a new heart. His name's on the organ list, but hearts with his blood type are in short supply." _

"_Johnny? Johnny Monroe? He's your little boy?" _

"_Yes, he is. Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Robert Monroe and this is my wife, Elizabeth. You are?" _

"_Bonnie Rockwaller." She put her fingers on her chin and drummed them against it before asking, "How did he find out about the murmur? Seems rather unusual, given that he was here to have his tonsils taken out." _

_Elizabeth sadly smiled and replied, "It was only by a fluke the murmur was found. The one keeping tabs on Johnny's pulse found a strange tone to his pulse and checked with the stethoscope. After the surgery, she told Dr. Smythe about it." _

"_I see. Has your family ever had heart problems?" _

"_Yes, on my Father's side of the family. He died from a murmur. Strange thing is, only the men in my family were affected by it." _

"_Liz, there's got to be a reasonable explanation for it. Bonnie, do you have children?" _

"_Oh no, not yet. I'm still too young for that. Besides, I have yet to meet my match." _

"_Well, when you do both, cherish them. Cherish them always, for life is fleeting." _

"_I know what you mean, Mr. Monroe. I know what you mean. I'll say a prayer for you and your family. Have a nice day, Mr. and Mrs. Monroe." At that, Bonnie left the couple in the hallway, her mind swirling all around. _

_The next day, she found that Norman was right about the adrenal rush wearing off. She and Kim had gone to Club Banana to shop and was alarmed when Kim suddenly went into the restroom. _

_When she came back out, Bonnie asked, "You all right, K?" _

"_Yeah. Probably something I ate. It's no big, I hope." _

"_Are you kidding me? You're the girl who can do anything. If you can save the world repeatedly, you can get over an upset stomach without even sweating." At Kim's nod and chuckle, Bonnie evilly added, "Besides, with Ron at your side, who knows what else you could do?" _

"_Bonnie!" Kim's blush was so intense, Bonnie couldn't help but smile her barracuda smile. Her shoulder then slumped down towards the floor, her thoughts still on Johnny._

"_Need any help, Bonnie?" _

"_No, I'm good. How about you, K? Gonna be all right?" _

"_Yeah, I'll be fine." _

_As they left the store, Bonnie asked, "Heard anything more about or from that demented guy?" _

"_Which one? All my remaining regular villains are demented." That had both girls laughing richly. _

"_I'm talking about the short guy with the red light at his face." _

"_Oh, Professor Dementor. No, not since the night in his lair. If I ever hear about or from him again, it'll be too soon. I'll tell you one thing though. He certainly didn't expect Ron to use a badly butchered squirrel call to tame those wiener-dogs of his." That had Bonnie laughing richly again. _

"_Yeah. The look on his face when he got stuck to those dogs was priceless. No wonder you two were so hard to beat. No matter how hard they tried, no villain could ever handle you or Ron." _

_As the friends left Club Banana, Bonnie got a wicked idea and headed them toward Ron's house. "Bonnie, what are you doing?" _

"_Going to see about getting the two of you some quality time together. Once he sees you, he'll want to do anything possible to make you happy." _

"_Bonnie, I'm already happy. I've got a great boyfriend, an excellent friend in you and I'm fighting crime at his side again. What more can a girl in love ask for?"_

_'If you only knew, K. If you only knew.' Bonnie shrugged and said, "You got a point, K. Of course, it doesn't always have to be you two fighting crime." _

"_Well, why don't you go into the field with us? You handled yourself well when we went up against Dementor." _

"_Yeah, sure. I got us caught when I reached into that midget dork's gift shop trap." _

"_Don't worry, Bonnie. Besides, Ron and I had gotten caught in our fair share of traps as well. Of course, Ron got us caught most of the time, but he always supported me. For that, I'm very glad." _

"_Yeah, you got another point there, K. For that matter, I don't think Josh Mankey would last even five minutes on even one of your missions before he'd bail on you. Being good-looking is one thing. But courage within the fear? That he doesn't have, but Ron does. In spades." _

"_Yeah. My cousin told me that about Ron when we went to see her and my Uncle Slim. It's just too bad we have no way to blank out human memories without blowing somebody's brains out. If she were to find out about us, it would kill me inside just thinking about it." _

_At that, Bonnie's beeper went off. "That's Norman. He might have some news for us. Undoubtedly, Ron had gotten the beep as well, so let's meet him there." _

"_Okay, Bonnie." _

_As Bonnie redirected the car toward Command Center, she wondered what it would be like, having to do something she'd prefer not having to do. Five minutes later, upon arrival at Command Center, Bonnie reached up into her visor and pressed the door opener for the warehouse entrance. She then looked up into her mirror and saw Ron's Flare-Side right behind her._

"_Hey, Ron's behind us, Kim." When Kim looked back, she waved at Ron and giggled, heavily blushing. "What was that about, K?" _

"_Ron just blew me a kiss. He's so cute when he does that. Just like when he butchers my Puppy Dog Pout." _

"_How bad does he butcher it?" At Kim's chuckle and blush, she added, "That bad. That's his most endearing quality for you, isn't it? The inexplicable ability to make you smile when you need it most." _

"_What can I say? He's my main source of Ron-shine." That had both ladies laughing hard again as they left Bonnie's sports car. _

"_Hey, KP, Bon-Bon. Looking forward to today?" _

_Bonnie asked, "What are we doing today, Ron?" _

"_Same thing we do every day, Bon-Bon. Save the world." That had both Kim and Bonnie in stitches as both ladies wrapped Ron in a massive group hug. _

_Bonnie lightened her laughter to chuckling as she said, "That was a good-sized dose of Ron-shine, K. No wonder you glow whenever he's around. Even when..." _

_Ron put up his hand and said, "That's in the past, Bonnie. We're friends now and it's all good." Kim nodded in agreement as she wrapped Ron into her arms again and tousled his hair. _

"_Ron's right, Bonnie. Let's just concentrate on a happy future together and leave the past in our dust." _

"_Yeah. Eat our dust, past! Boo-yah!" Ron's off-the-wall comment had Bonnie go into a massive fit of laughter again. As she laughed her head off, she thought about all the times Ron had amazed even her. _

_As their laughter tapered off, Bonnie said, "Ron, let no one tell you different. You are a very great and cool guy to be around. I'm glad to have you and Kim as my friends." _

_Norman then cleared his throat and said, "Now that the laugh-fest has ended, it's time I told you guys why you're here today. Yesterday, after Bonnie left, I got a secured package from a researcher friend of mine." _

_Intrigued, Bonnie asked, "What field?" _

"_Memory control. Particularly clearing memories. This we could have used in Japan two weeks back. If we had it, Kim and Ron wouldn't have had to made the command decision to eliminate a grave security risk. Both to themselves and the project." _

"_What's your friend's name? So we can thank him." Ron and Bonnie nodded eagerly at Kim's question before Norman replied. _

"_He was greatly involved in an experiment that was highly classified. Not even with my security clearance can I get information on it. Long story short, the experiment was canceled under Government orders. His name is Christopher Gregor." _

"_Must have been something sick and wrong, Norman. Dr. Gregor must have been disappointed when it was shut down." _

"_Actually, it was quite the opposite, Ron. He was greatly relieved when it was. Of all the test subjects, only one survived and is making a living for himself and his bride." _

_Bonnie smirked and said, "Let me guess. Their names are 'Classified' as well, right?" At Norman's nod, she sighed and added, "Oh well. At least we got something we could use. What'd he send us, anyway?" _

"_Memory blanker rounds. They wipe out five hours of memory. Use these only if your identities are exposed and if it's within five hours of the initial memory. After five hours, if they can be trusted, we let them live. If not, lethal rounds are authorized. Barbaric, I know. But, it's a lot better than having your lives and the lives of your family on the line. If we were to be outed, it would ruin everything we have worked so hard to achieve these past few months. Not to mention the years I've spent with this project. It's my baby." _

_Out of curiosity, Bonnie asked, "What's your goal in this, Norman?" _

"_Bonnie, Kim, Ron. Someday, it's my dream to have a Street Hawk in each Police garage in the country. That was my dream when Jesse was the test pilot. It still is, only with you, it has a good chance of surviving and meeting the objectives set forth by the Department of Justice." _

_His eyes flashing with determination, he added, "Of course, some Sand Hawks and War Birds would be ideal as well. Sand Hawks for the coastal cities with beaches and War Birds for cities with massive skylines." Bonnie and Kim nodded in agreement as Norman opened the crate on the table in front of them. "The rounds come in 9mm, .45 ACP and 20mm. There are also five canisters of it for vapor form." _

_The others nodded with approval as Norman went on. "In any case, we may be getting a new member on the team to fly War Bird. All that's needed to qualify will be the tactical shooting." _

"_Spankin'. Who is it?" _

"_Very good question, Kim. Go ahead and introduce yourself." _

"_Bonnie Rockwaller. Nice to meet you guys." At Kim and Ron's dropped jaws of surprise, Bonnie chuckled and went on. "I did my first flight with Norman right beside me yesterday. Tomorrow, I'll be cutting down trees with the cannons. Yay for me." _

"_Yep, new Bonnie with the same package. Only a little more aggressive. I could get to like this, not being the only female on the team." Kim then laughed as she glomped Bonnie in a hug, saying, "Welcome aboard, Bonnie." _

"_K, I'm not on the team yet." _

"_If Kim says welcome aboard, it means you have a good chance of making it. Just qualify with the cannons tomorrow and BAM! You're in." Ron grinned proudly and smugly at the same time before adding, "Besides, like Kim said, it would be good to have another female on the team, just so you could gossip with each other." _

"_Ron!" Both Bonnie and Kim cried out at the same time, and then gasped. _

_Not wanting to miss the chance, Ron took it. "Jinx. You both owe me a Naco, Grande-sized." _

_Kim sighed, giggled and said, "Only Ron." Bonnie nodded in agreement as Kim went on. "Only he would select a Naco over a soda. Oh well. That's what makes me love him so much. I just can't believe I waited until Detroit to realize it." _

"_Yep, you've got a lot of work ahead of you, K." _

_Norman then cleared his throat and said, "I think it'll be safe enough for Bonnie to do some shooting exercises today. She looks like she's calmed down enough from yesterday's flight." _

_Bonnie nodded and said, "I think I've calmed down enough and am ready for training with the guns." Norman nodded and brought out a flight suit for her, a wide grin on his face. _

"_Upon your return, I'll put you in the tube so you can be molded for your armored-flight suit. Kim, it'll be up to you to be sure she doesn't move. Ron'll be out on Street Hawk until we give him the all clear." _

"_You're convinced as well, huh?" _

"_Oh yeah. After all, if you can fly it, you can shoot it's guns as well. I'll call ahead anonymously to the quarry and tell them to mark some trees as targets for annihilation. More than likely, they'll mark some trees that are dying from old age or disease." Bonnie nodded and went into the locker room to suit up while Norman opened the roof access panels. _

_As Bonnie suited up, she had the same feeling that Ron and Kim must have had when they suited up for the first time. Both as Team Possible and after Ron's injury. Smiling her barracuda smile, she hid a slight blush over the memory of seeing Ron in the tube being molded for his suit. _

"_He certainly filled out nicely. Kim's so lucky to have him in her life." _

"_Yes, he certainly did, Bonnie." Kim's voice startled her, causing her to jump. "Even more, we're both lucky to have each other in our lives." _

"_K, I swear, you're getting to be more like Ron every day. How'd you come up behind me without me hearing you?" _

"_Must have been a Yamanouchi thing, even though I didn't learn anything while we were there." Kim then smirked and asked, "How did he look in the tube, Bonnie?" _

"_If you were here, you'd have gotten a great view of him, K. Even more, he would have welcomed it. Of course, Norman would have been traumatized over the whole thing." _

"_TMI, Bonnie. But I get the picture." Once Bonnie finished suiting up, she and Kim walked out together and Bonnie went right to the helicopter. Kim joined Ron and Norman at the Command Module as Bonnie got inside and started the engines. Once the rotary speed was sufficient, Bonnie lifted the helo off of the warehouse floor and flew it up through the roof. _

_As she flew along the sky line, Bonnie called in. "Command Center Ops, this is War Bird, looking for a rich full day." _

"_Copy that, War Bird. Target area's been notified already. Once in the zone, proceed to search and destroy targets. Your objectives are marked with red flags, signifying violent criminals. Those not marked are innocent bystanders." _

"_Roger that, Command Center. Target area in sight. Commencing run." As Bonnie lowered the helmet's visor, she smiled her barracuda smile, knowing she will be enjoying what's to come. After bringing the targeting system on-line, she locked onto a tree marked with a red flag. _

"_Bye-bye." As she pressed the fire button, her smile turned to a satisfied grin as the tree went to pieces. _

"_Target one, down. Number two is in sight." _

"_Roger that, War Bird. Fire when ready when it comes to the others. In the meantime, Ron's making us popcorn so we can watch and munch at the same time." _

"_Popcorn? Oh well, I guess that'll work. Tell Ron to be sure to save me some. Okay? I might like to have some upon arrival." As she spoke, she had knocked down four more trees that were standing beside each other, all of them marked. Lifting her thumb off the button, she stopped firing in time to avoid knocking down an 'innocent'. _

_'Phew. Close one.' _

_Almost as if Norman was reading her mind, he spoke up. "Avoid hitting the 'innocents' if possible. However, there will come times that innocent bystanders will die when it comes to a confrontation from the air. As a rule of battle says, 'There will always be collateral damage. It's our job to avoid whenever possible'. It's what separates us from the criminals. They don't care about human life while we do." _

"_So as long as I try to avoid hitting the innocents in any situation, it won't feel so bad if they die?" _

"_Something like that. Jesse never had that problem with the innocents. Well, except for one case, but that's for another time." _

"_I want to know, Norman. Please, tell me." _

"_Jesse had an old friend from his motocross days, Kevin Starkey. They met back up after Jesse's first mission as Street Hawk, when he took down Corrido." _

"_I'm listening." _

"_Kevin was hired by a ruthless businessman to kill Jesse because the man's kid brother had died while the brother was helping in a crime. There was nothing Jesse could do, at all. In any case, Kevin lured Jesse into a trap and was just sitting there when the goons attacked. Jesse's helmet came flying off, revealing his identity to Kevin. Kevin was so distraught, he rushed into the crossfire and took a round in his back." _

"_Jesse had no control over what Kevin did, yet the goons didn't care who died as long as Jesse died. Right?" _

"_That's about the sum of it, Bonnie. Needless to say, Jesse used the cycle's .50 caliber machine guns and a rocket to stop their plot. Kevin died in Jesse's arms." Norman paused before going on. "Jesse and Kevin were friends, with a wild sense of fun in their lives." _

"_That's so sad, Norman. But I get the point. If I get any remaining targets without incurring collateral damage, it's all good. If I get any innocents, it's just lousy luck and timing which I can improve on." _

"_That's right, Bonnie." _

"_Roger. War Bird resuming attack run. Whoa, aborting." _

"_Bonnie, what's going on? Why are you aborting?" _

"_Norman, take a look at your monitors and you'll see what I mean." As Bonnie lifted her visor, she deactivated the weapon systems on the helicopter before going on. "Looks like a nasty traffic tie-up on the interstate just on the outskirts of town. Do I have clearance to assist?" _

_The scene before her was horrendous. Two trucks facing each other, with skid marks coming from both vehicles' wheels before impact. The cabs were totaled and catching on fire. _

"_Bonnie, I'm notifying the Highway Patrol and Fire Department. You're not cleared for assistance. Repeat, you're not cleared for assistance." _

_Bonnie snorted and retorted, "Those drivers will be dead by the time the crews get to them. Besides, it's too late. I'm already in the neighborhood. Just like Ron with his shakedown run." _

_Norman then sighed as he said, "All right. Do what you can for them. When the crews arrive, evac out of there. Good luck and be careful. Those fuel tanks could blow at any moment." _

"_War Bird, roger." As Bonnie set down, she suddenly shuddered as she thought about what she was doing. 'If Ron could handle these kinds of situations with Kim, then I can as well. Then again, I don't think they ever handled accidents with vehicles about to frickin' detonate!' _

_She then opened her door and stepped out, lowering her helmet's visor as she did so. Priming the .45, she aimed it at the locks after trying the handles and finding them stuck. As she pulled the doors open, each driver groggily looked up and tumbled down to the ground after taking off their seat belts. Before she could bend down to check them, she decided to pull them away from the conflagration. _

"_Come on, you big lug. Gotta get you away from this cluster-fuck before you become barbecued, along with me. Believe me, being barbecued is not on my top ten list of things to do." The driver looked up at the distorted voice before lapsing into unconsciousness. "That certainly went well." Once she had gotten the first driver clear, she started back for the other one, only to see the most absurd sight. _

_The other driver had gotten up and started staggering toward the cab of his truck. "You stinkin' drunk! Do not move!" Bonnie drew her .45 again and repeated herself. "Do not move! One more step and I'll shoot you in your ass!" The driver turned around and snarled at her, prompting her reaction. Bonnie pointed the gun into the air and fired. _

"_Hold it! You're going nowhere, you stinkin' loser!" Not wanting to shoot the guy, she settled for his rig's left front steering tire. Grinning behind her visor, Bonnie was then startled when the guy started staggering toward her, anger on his face. _

"_You little bitch! I've got a run to make!" _

"_Not in your condition, you drunken bastard! Do you know how many people could have died because of you?" _

"_They have no business being out here when I am! Say, you look pretty hot. Why don't you come show me a good time, baby?" _

"_I don't think so, loser. I don't take too kindly to those that drive drunk." _

"_In that case." Suddenly, the guy charged at her, prompting her response. _

_BAM! Next thing the guy knew, he was down on the ground, clutching his left knee and screaming in pain. He then looked at the helmeted figure and saw it leveling it's gun at his head. _

"_Next time you try that, you die. Is that understood?" The man nodded at the distorted voice just as sirens are heard. "That's my exit cue. Get your act together." _

_Bonnie re-holstered the .45 as she ran back to the still-running helo. Once she got in, she lifted back off of the ground and made her way back to Command Center. "Command Center Ops, this is War Bird. I'm heading in." _

"_Roger that, War Bird. You showed great restraint, Bonnie. You only killed his knee." _

"_He had it coming, Norman. If he had gotten to me, I dare not think what he'd have done to me. Coming up on the perimeter now and preparing for landing." _

"_I copy, War Bird. Roof hatch is now open and awaiting your arrival. Given the circumstances, I'd say you have met the qualifications." _

_As Bonnie raised her visor, she smiled, with tears of pride streaking down, and replied, "War Bird, roger." _

"_Whoa, hold it, Bonnie. You've got traffic on the white frequency. I'm patching it into your communications array." _

"_Roger. Switching over." As she listened, her smile faded. After listening, she gave Norman the situation. "A donor heart for a little boy has been found, but the traffic tie-up has caused a delay. They've already got his chest open and only have thirty minutes before the boy dies. The organ van will be tied up in traffic for hours. I'm gonna need Ron to make the pick-up." _

"_A donor heart for a little boy? Who is it?" _

"_A sweet little boy I met yesterday after my first flight. He was discharged yesterday and his parents were a little gloomy about the whole thing. He has a heart murmur, the poor little thing." _

"_I see. Say no more. Ron'll be ready once you touch down as he's getting into his racing suit right now." _

"_War Bird, roger. Heading down now." _

_As Bonnie touched down, she saw Ron running out of the locker room and giving Kim a quick kiss before he put his helmet on. Once Ron had gotten into the left seat of the helo, Bonnie lifted off, intent on meeting up with the van. _

_As the two flew, Bonnie kept her visor up while Ron flipped his visor up, hoping to see the van. "Norman said the van should be around in this area." _

"_It's like a needle in a haystack, Ron. How are we going to find it?" _

"_Normally, vans like that usually have a cross on it. Thinking of, there's our van right there!" _

"_Ron, it's bumper to bumper traffic. The median is too narrow. Where are we going to find our landing pad?" _

_Pointing down, Ron replied, "Thinking of landing pad, Bon-Bon, there's our landing pad right now." Right below them are two tractor-trailers, side by side with each other._

_Incredulously, Bonnie asked, "You mean the two eighteen-wheelers?" At Ron's nod, she went on. "That's gotta be the most abnormal plan I ever heard, Ron." _

"_Check my motto, Bonnie. 'Never be normal'. That holds true even in sitches where a life is on the line." _

"_All right. I hope you realize I don't have a winch on here yet." _

"_You just land and keep us alive. I'll do the rest." _

_As Bonnie landed on the trailers, Ron went into the back of the helo and opened the door after bringing down his visor. "I'm going to use the strap to rappel down to the sides of the rigs. I'm going to keep my link open so you can hear everything." _

"_I copy, Ron. Be careful, okay?" _

"_You got it, Bon-Bon. Okay, heading out now." At that, Ron slid down the strap to the sides of the rigs and ran thirty feet to the van. Upon arrival, he knocked on the door. _

_After the driver opened the door, Ron said, "I'm here to pick up the heart going to Middleton General Hospital for a little boy's operation." _

"_You got here quick, but I can't give you the heart just like that. There's paperwork to sign." _

"_Paperwork? I don't have time for that. A friend of mine met the little boy this heart's for yesterday, so we need that heart now." _

"_I can't. I'll lose my job for this." _

_Ron slammed his fist against the side of the van and, with a distorted snarl, said, "You're going to lose a lot more than your job if you don't give me that heart. Did I mention my friend is a female, and as such, subject to a certain affliction that females go through monthly? Right now, she's on top of two trailers with her thumb on a trigger button. If you make her cranky, she just might go nuts with the guns that button's attached to. Do you really want to take that chance?" _

_By that point, Bonnie didn't know whether to be angry or in stitches over Ron's colorful remarks. 'I'll choose the stitches upon arrival at Command Center. Besides, if it was my friends and I was suffering at the moment, I would do that if I got angry enough.' _

_The driver then reached his decision and said, "All right. It's yours. But you're gonna have to sign the paperwork on this thing." At that he opened the door, picked out the proper cooler and handed it to Ron._

"_Yeah, yeah, I'll sign whatever you want. Later. Thanks!" Thirty seconds later, Ron came back and said, "I got it." _

"_So I heard. You enjoyed that, didn't you?" _

"_Hey, I couldn't blow cover. Let's go. I'm strapped on." _

"_What do you mean?" Bonnie looked down and saw that Ron had tied the strap around himself. "Oh no, Ron, I can't!" _

"_Let's go, War Bird!" _

"_Ron, you're right underneath me, tied to the strap! What if you get hit by trees during the flight?" _

"_Let's go, War Bird, now!" _

_Mumbling under her breath, she muttered, "Kim'll bust my blasted head if he gets hurt. 'Never be normal'. Who does he think he is? Jackie Chan? That guy's more abnormal than Ron is." Raising her voice, she added, "You better not fall!" Feeling great concern for Ron's safety, Bonnie gently lifted him off of the ground and piloted them to the Hospital. _

_As they flew, Bonnie decided to get some information from Ron. "Ron, how and why did you know to do that?" _

"_I once did a rescue operation with Kim, suspended from a rope on the Golden Gate Bridge." _

"_What? Was it part of saving the world?" _

"_That's right. The Golden Gate Bridge sitch where Duff Killigan tried to make it into a putting green. Only some motorists were caught in it, so Kim and I had to dangle on ropes to save them." _

"_Ron, I said it before and I'll say it again. You so rock!" At that point, Bonnie can barely hold in her laughs as they reached the Hospital. "Middleton General Hospital, this is War Bird, coming in with a special delivery consisting of one heart for a little boy." _

"_War Bird, we copy. You got here just in time. What in the devil? Be advised you have a man holding the cooler, hanging by a strap underneath your fuselage. Do not land until he's clear of you." _

"_War Bird copies. Our man will hand the package over to the crew before I land. Once I get him inside the cockpit, I intend to give this maniac a piece of my mind." At that, Ron had touched down and waved the crew over to pick up the cooler._

_Suddenly, she heard Ron's most evil laugh. "BOO-YAA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Once again, Bonnie went into a massive fit of laughter as she watched Ron hand the cooler over to the crew and unstrap himself. "Okay, War Bird. Ready for pick-up." _

"_Roger that, Street Hawk. I think you'll have some splainin' to do when Kim sees you. Need I mention Norman?" Bonnie landed as Ron stepped clear._

"_Oh, I can handle whatever they can dish out. I heal fast, after all." _

"_You do, huh? Well, we'll just see about that, won't we?" Bonnie could barely conceal her smirk as the left door of the cockpit came open. As Ron got in and closed the door, he nodded that the strap was secure on the inside. Bonnie returned the nod and hit the button to close the rear door. _

_As the door closed, Bonnie lifted up on the collective pitch and piloted them back to Command Center. The two flew in silence, aside from a series of snickers from the both of them. Once they'd reached Command Center, Bonnie lowered the helo through the roof access and saw Norman and Kim, wearing scowls on their faces. _

_Once the helicopter had landed, Norman gave Bonnie the 'cut' signal and Bonnie did so, her barracuda smile in place. As the rotors stopped turning, the pair exited the helicopter and removed their helmets. Ron was wearing a nervous grin while Bonnie was smiling her barracuda smile still._

_Norman paced as he ranted. "Never, in all my years with the Government, have I seen such callous disregard for personal safety. Ron, what were you thinking?" _

"_Norman, as you know, we save lives. If that means doing extreme things to do so, then so be it." _

"_Ron, that was a little too extreme. Yet, it was necessary for the heart to get there in time. However, that was a touch much. Which brings me to another question. Are you sure your family is not connected to the Mach family name at all? Because you have your predecessor's 'devil-may-care' attitude, in spades." Kim and Bonnie nodded in agreement as Ron pondered it. _

"_I can't say as they are, Norman. However, if I had to do it again, I wouldn't change a thing. The heart got to the Hospital, meaning Bonnie's little friend can live. It all works out." _

_Norman sighed, chuckled and shook his head, saying, "Ron, you and Jesse were cut from the same bolt of cloth. You all were. Ron with his laid-back attitude, Kim with her determination and Bonnie with both her willingness and reluctance to go all out. Jesse had those as his strengths. You all do as well. Just be careful next time, all right? I already buried one test pilot and good friend years ago. I have no intention of doing so again any time soon." _

_Suddenly, the alarm went off. "We got a 211 in progress at the Food Market. Ron, you're up. Once you hit the street, I'm clearing you for Hyperthrust. Bonnie, get changed so you can be molded. While you change, I'll show Kim how to work the molding tube." _

_All three nodded and Ron went off to mount the cycle as Norman opened the outer doors. Once Ron had hit the street, Norman did his old bit. _

"_I haven't done this myself in years. Cleared for Hyperthrust and counting. Five, four, three, two, one. Hyperthrust!" _

_While this was going on, Kim and Bonnie went to take care of things. "Okay, Ron, I'm programming Hyperthrust to cancel once you get to the scene." _

"_Right Norman." _

_Bonnie had caught the tail end of it as she went into the locker room and peeled herself out of the bulky flight suit. In seconds, she was down to her bra and panties. Wrapping a towel around herself, Bonnie then walked out onto the floor and was relieved that Norman was facing the monitors. _

"_Well, here goes, K. My first body molding." She then removed the towel, stepped into the tube and gulped loudly when the tube slid down to it's base. Once it was secure, body-mold foam starting seeping in. Shortly, it was up to her knees. Starting to get worried, she looked around frantically. _

"_Are you sure you know what you're doing?"_

_Keeping his face forward, Norman replied, "We need an exact mold for your armored-flight suit. So don't move or we'll have to do it all over again. Need I remind you that Ron and Jesse wanted to know the exact same thing?" _

_Bonnie sighed and said, "True. I guess a lot of people would pay a lot of money for this kind of treatment. Strange, it feels kinda comfortable now. Almost like a nice bubble bath." That had Kim giggling and Norman sighing in exasperation. "How's Ron doing out there?" _

"_Everything's taken care of. He arrived on the scene in time to knock them out with tranq rounds. He's heading back in now, Bonnie. In any case, you'll be in there for about two hours." _

"_Two hours?" _

"_Yeah, the body-mold foam has to solidify to conform to your physique. It'll take about two hours, just like when Ron was molded. We can do the same for Kim if she'd like." _

_Kim chuckled and said, "No thank you, Norman. The suit Ron brought me was just my size." _

_Within that space of two hours, Ron had returned to Command Center and Bonnie was removed from the tube, feeling like a creamed horn dessert. As they gently cut the foam in half, Bonnie listened to Ron's brief about the robbery. Seemingly, the robbers were responsible for a series of robberies at local and out-of-town grocery stores. _

_Once the foam was cut in half, Ron had finished his brief and Kim_ _brought the towel for Bonnie to wrap up in. Norman and Ron had closed their eyes as they separated the two sides of the solidified foam, out of respect for their friend and colleague. _

_After Bonnie had gotten her clothes back on, she went back to the console and saw the others were watching the news. _

"_This is Summer Gleason, with an incredible story of two dramatic rescues. Both involving a black helicopter, make unknown, armed with machine guns on it's belly. The first rescue was at the front of a traffic incident, involving a drunken truck driver that had crossed the median and collided with another. _

_Showing great courage, in the face of flaming fuel tanks, the pilot shot the locks and moved the drivers away before detonation could occur. In turn, the intoxicated driver charged at the pilot, resulting in getting his knee shot off. The intoxicated driver has been identified as Carl Johnson, from Atlanta, GA. The pilot has yet to be identified, but has been determined to be female, even when wearing a baggy flight suit. _

_The other rescue involved another helmeted figure, rappelling from the same helicopter. The figure was decidedly male and is possibly 'Street Hawk'. 'Street Hawk' had the pilot land on two tractor-trailers and rappelled to the pavement. With me are the two tractor-trailer drivers. Gentlemen, what's your take on this?" _

_One of them replied, "Well, I don't really know off-hand, but I think that 'Street Hawk' might be some kind of mercenary, rappelling down a strap like that. Either that or a bona fide lunatic. I've been a trucker for ten years, and I've never seen anything like what had happened before." _

_The other retorted, "Are you kidding me? I saw the median and there was no way that bird could land without causing severe damage to it's rear rotor or the ground. The pilot must have brass organs and nerves of steel to have pulled that landing off. The front wheel on one trailer and the rear wheels on the other. Genius, sheer genius. It's a good thing traffic was still not moving, otherwise that helo would have had to move and that little boy wouldn't have gotten his heart. How is he, by the way?" _

_Summer came back with her smile and asked, "How can we forget the other part of this second rescue? The reason the pilot did what she did, saving the life of a child. I'm pleased to report that the operation was a success. Johnny Monroe, age six, is now recovering from the surgery and his parents are eager to meet the two people most responsible for saving their son's life. If anyone knows where these two figures can be found, they can contact me, courtesy of this station. Or, if they're watching, I would love to interview 'Street Hawk' and his pilot friend. This is Summer Gleason with Middleton News in the Field. Back to you, Greg." _

_As Greg came back on, Norman turned off the television. "Well, looks like you two had a rich full day. Why does it sound like a twisted movie based on an old television series? Ron, Bonnie, follow me please." _

_With that, he led them over to a filing cabinet that had been transported by special courier the week before. Norman pulled the cabinet open, with great difficulty and grinned. _

"_Do you both know what this is?" At their sheepish head-shakes of 'no', Norman grinned and went on. "This is Jesse Mach's file. Everything from his days as a motocross racer, motorcycle cop and the original 'Street Hawk' is in here. News clippings from his past races, damage assessments on his Police-issued motorcycles and the times I had to patch bullet holes in the original cycle. Need I go on?" In the background, Kim was silently chuckling, finding the whole thing to be amusing. _

"_Let's not forget you, Kim. You all have something to contribute, yet you all take risks. Just like Jesse did. At the same time, I remember why Kirby chose Jesse back then. Jesse was a cop with a test pilot mentality, highly capable of pushing the envelope. Just to see what the cycle could and couldn't do. So please, try not to bite off more than you can chew. That said, you all did a tremendous job and made great strides with the project so far." _

_All three were stunned by what had just been said. Norman then smirked and said, "In the meantime, I'm going to work on the cycle's phase-particle beam. I think I know why it shorted out on you and Jesse while the cycle was in motion. Given the state of technology, I might be able to find a way for it to be used while the cycle's in motion. On that note, go home and enjoy the rest of the day. You all earned it." The three teens wasted no time in leaving Command Center. Ron and Kim left in his Flare-Side while Bonnie drove her sports car to the Hospital to personally check on Johnny. _

_Upon arrival, she signed in as a Visitor and went to the Recovery Ward. Finding out Johnny's room number, she went to the room and saw the Monroes talking together. _

"_Hey, how's my little friend doing?" _

"_Hi Miss Rockwaller. I'm feeling okay, just a little sore right now. Of course, getting a new heart will normally do that. Or at least, that's what my parents say." Both Robert and Elizabeth nodded and gasped when Johnny asked, "Do you know who brought my new heart to me?" _

_For a slight instant, Bonnie thought about breaking cover and decided against it. "Sorry, no clue. But, I'm sure the pilot will be pleased you're all right. I know I am. When you get out, I'll have my pilot's license so I can take you for a flight in a helicopter. Sound good?" _

"_Yeah! Will it be the same one you flew yesterday?" _

"_Probably not, as other people learn to fly with it. But I'm sure it'll be just as nice. Mr. and Mrs. Monroe, would you care for a flight as well?" _

_Robert and Elizabeth looked at each other, nodded and Elizabeth replied, "We'd be delighted, Miss Rockwaller. We'll be in touch to let you know when Johnny is discharged." _

"_Great. I'll see you all later. Bye, Johnny. See you later." _

"_See ya, Miss Rockwaller." Bonnie smirked softly as she left the Monroes be and started making plans for a helicopter rental, in order to protect project security. _

"_Can't use War Bird, otherwise they'll know it's me. However..." She then pulled out her cell phone as she signed out and called Command Center as she left the Hospital. "Norman, it's Bonnie. How long would it take for the suit to be completed?" _

"_It'll be ready by tomorrow, Bonnie. Why do you ask?" _

"_I just checked with Johnny and he said that he would like to meet the ones that brought his heart to him. I even offered to take him on a helo flight for when he leaves the Hospital in a rental helicopter, so I'll need a pilot's license as well." _

"_Okay. The suit and license will be ready by tomorrow. When does he expect to leave the Hospital?" _

"_I can only figure very soon, Norman. The Monroes were so overjoyed, I didn't have the chance to ask them." _

"_Say no more, Bonnie. When you find out about his discharge, let me know and I'll arrange for a Huey for your flight. It won't be the War Bird, but it'll do." _

"_I copy, Norman. See you tomorrow." At that, Bonnie went home to rest, but found herself still highly buzzed from the day's activities. To say rest came uneasily for her would have been an understatement, as she didn't get to sleep until 2:00 in the morning. _

_The next day, Bonnie woke up, heavily groggy yet smiling. "Well, the suit should be ready by today. Just gotta be sure Mom's not in right now. I really need my own place so I won't have to deal with Lonnie and Connie whenever they come home from College." Three hours later, Bonnie was dressed and on her way to Command Center. When she arrived, she saw Norman with a long box on the table, a proud smile on his face. _

"_Hey Norman. I gather that's my work wardrobe." _

"_Yep, that it is, Bonnie. Go ahead and try it on." _

_Bonnie chuckled and said, "One of these days, I'll have to ask you how you get this kind of work done overnight. The technology might be good, but it's not that good." _

"_Sorry, Bonnie, but it's classified even to me. All I did was send the body cast to them and they did the work overnight. Ron's suit was actually the original racing suit that he had worn. Kim's suit was mostly guesswork, helped immensely by your input." _

"_As Kim would say, it's 'no big'. Just glad I could help keep her safe for the Yamanouchi action." At that, Bonnie shrugged and picked up the box, saying, "I'm going to go ahead and try it on. When I come back out, I'm going to fly to the Hospital so Johnny could meet me." _

"_Be careful, Bonnie. Even well-intentioned gestures are taken the wrong way at times. I suggest meeting him at the window." As Bonnie nodded, she went into the locker room. _

_Once inside, she opened the box and gazed down at her own armored-flight suit. Black with grey stripes on the arms and legs, much like Kim's has. Grinning massively, she stripped off her dress, leaving on only her bra and panties. 'Well, let's do this, Bonnie. Moment of truth.' With that thought, she proceeded to get into the suit. _

_First her legs, then she stretched it up toward her torso and slipped her arms into the sleeves. As she ran the zipper up her front, she grinned savagely. Not her usual barracuda smile, but savagely nonetheless. When it was done, she looked at herself in the mirror and nodded in approval. _

"_This is a fantastic fit. It feels just like a glove. Now for the boots." Bonnie reached into the box and pulled out her new boots. "Hmm, Velcro closures, just like Kim and Ron's boots. Saves time for emergencies I guess." With a shrug, she slipped them on and gently slapped the Velcro straps into place. _

"_All I need are the gloves, helmet and gun and I'll be ready for flight duty." _

_At that, Bonnie gently lifted the gloves out of the box and carried them out with her to the helo. Surprisingly enough, Bonnie saw that the helicopter's pilot door was open with the .45 and helmet in the pilot's seat. She then heard the sweet sound of the roof panels opening and proceeded to finish setting up. _

_Once she had, she heard a camera go off. Looking back, she saw Norman with his camera, a proud grin on his face. "Just a little something to show your kids when you feel the time's right, Bonnie. It'll show that you chose to make a difference along with Kim and Ron." _

"_Norman, you make a difference too. Don't you dare forget that. Without you, Ron'll just be an empty shell and Kim would have been severely harmed if you didn't come here. Kim once told me that things happen for a reason. Your arrival here is no exception, Norman. I'm glad Jesse gave my Mother that card and I'm proud to have found it. It was merely good fortune that they saw fit to assign you to Middleton. I guess they were surprised that it sees crime just like any other community does." _

_With that, Bonnie got into the helicopter and powered it up, grinning as she put her visor down. Once the collective was high enough, she took off and headed for the Hospital once clearing the roof access. _

_Electing to get clearance, she did so and landed in the lawn, right by a certain window, hoping to see a little boy that had been saved by both Ron's and her actions the previous day. Chuckling, she undid her harness and left the helo, intent on saying hello only to him. Looking into the window, she saw that Johnny and his parents were talking, just like the previous day. Only Johnny seemed to be more aware. _

_Tapping on his window got their attention. Robert came to the window and opened it, saying, "How can I help you?" _

_Her voice distorted, Bonnie replied, "I just thought I'd come check on Johnny Monroe. Is he about?" _

"_Yeah, he is. Johnny, you have a visitor and she's wearing a helmet." _

"_Hi." _

"_How are you feeling, little guy?" _

"_I'm feeling okay now. Do I know you from somewhere?" _

"_Doubtful, though my friend and I brought you your new heart, sweetie." _

"_Who are you? So I could tell my friends when we get back to Denver." _

_Behind her visor, Bonnie replied, "Just call me 'War Bird'. My friend's name is 'Street Hawk'. Well, you get better soon so you can get back to school and live a long and happy life." _

_Before she can turn away from the window, Elizabeth asked, "Can you stay for a while, War Bird? We have so many questions to ask you." _

"_I'm sorry, I can't. I got work to do here. But, something tells me we'll meet again. Rest assured of that. Even if we don't, know this. My friends and I will make sure you're all kept safe. No matter what. Take care, Mr. and Mrs. Monroe. Bye, Johnny Monroe. Take care of yourselves." At their nods, 'War Bird' raced back to the helicopter and got back in. _

_Once she had the door closed, Bonnie lifted up her visor, bittersweet tears falling from her blue eyes. 'I only hope I can be so lucky one day to have a family. Bye Johnny. See you soon, precious.' _

Bonnie wakes up and sees it's present day. Smiling softly, she looks at the picture right next to her 'War Bird' picture. It was three days after Bonnie visited the Monroes as 'War Bird' when Johnny was discharged. True to his word, Norman had arranged for a Huey rental for Bonnie to fly. When she picked up the Monroes, she had Johnny get into the co-pilot seat while Robert and Elizabeth got into the back of the dark green helo.

During the flight, Johnny talked his head off and Bonnie nodded along, acknowledging what he was saying, even though she already knew it. He then dropped the biggest bombshell on her and his parents.

"_When I grow up, I'm gonna marry 'War Bird'."_

Needless to say, that caused Bonnie to chuckle softly and his parents to slightly freak out.

As Bonnie closes the album, she looks at the time and says, "I must have been tired from the whole mission against the Sho-Da-Kah. When I snooze, I snooze. I must have been out for three hours."

She then snickers and says, "Sorry, Johnny, but 'War Bird's already married with children. Besides, she's probably a little too old for you, little guy. But, plenty of fish in the sea. So just stay alive, little guy. However, you'll always be in my prayers. You and your family."

She is then startled to feel Hirotaka's arms around her and smiles softly. "Did you say something about 'War Bird' being married with children? What's this about you being too old? For that matter, who's Johnny?"

"In that order, Yes, I did, our common ages would have been sorely incompatible and Johnny's a sweet little boy I met after Kim and Ron saved you and the rest of the Yamanouchi students. It was also around the time I first became 'War Bird'. Pull up a seat and I'll tell all, honey." At that, Hirotaka pulls up a seat and Bonnie tells him all about what she had done before they reunited.

END

Author's Notes: Got a little long-winded here, didn't it? I thought I'd submit this before 'Thunderbird Wedding'. This story was something I thought up for those that were curious about how Bonnie became War Bird. In case you were wondering about the Golden Gate Bridge scenario, I had to generate it to give Ron's dangling by a strap some sensibility. Well, I hope you enjoyed this journey into the past.


End file.
